Hermione's Problem
by carrie1
Summary: this is just a repost of my story in chapter form so that it won't get deleted. is it just me or is this whole chapter thing a bit ANNOYING?
1. Hermione's Problem Part 1

Author's Note:Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction, so please bear with me!Also after you have finished reading this sorry excuse for a story, please review.And if you have something nasty to say, please keep it to yourself.Or go about using constructive criticism.For all of you out there that don't know what that it is, it is basically saying what is wrong with the piece, but then continuing on and explaining how it could be made better.On with the story!

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜

Hermione's Problem (part One)

Hermione was sitting with her fellow Gryffindors in the Great Hall.Breakfast had just begun on this cold day in February.The food had just appeared when she saw him sit down at the opposite end of then table.It was one of her best friend at Hogwarts, none other than the infamous Harry Potter.They had been best friends since their first year, and now that they were almost through their 5th year, her feelings for him had changed.She wasn't quite sure exactly how, or even why, they just had.

The day sped along as usual.Nothing out of the ordinary happened, even their Potions class seemed normal…well that's if you consider Neville melting another cauldron normal.At dinner Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry as she normally did.Though tonight Ron and Harry were arguing about Quidditch, so she wasn't paying any attention to them.Because was not all that interested in the sport, she just kinda zoned out._Why do Harry and Ron always seem to be arguing about Quidditch?Don't they ever tire of the sport?I think I am going to have to start liking Quidditch or find myself 2 new best friends if this keeps up._Hermione thought to herself as she sat there pushing her food around on her plate.She hadn't much of an appetite for some reason.

While Hermione had been sitting there thinking, Ron and Harry had finished their dinners as well as their conversation.Harry was now trying to get her attention, "Hey!Earth to Hermione!Come in Hermione!"Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked around startled."Oh, sorry.I guess I wasn't paying attention or something," Hermione said while staring down at her plate and the mess she had created."Hey Hermione, I'd say that most of your food ended up on the table than in your mouth," Ron teased."Oh shut it Ron!""At least I don't spend my days babbling on about Quidditch like you and Harry!"This statement shut Ron up quickly."I guess me and Harry do talk about Quidditch a lot.""Whatever guys.Come on lets go back to the common room and relax."

When the three of them had reached the common room it was still pretty empty.They found three deserted cushy seats near the fire and quickly grabbed them before someone else did.They all just sat there far a while staring at the fire.Harry and Ron eventually decided to play a round of Wizard Chess.Harry was losing very badly, but he was losing with dignity.Hermione's mind began to wander again._Look at Harry sitting there calculating his next move.His brow furrowed with thought.Oh why is he so perfect?Wait what am I saying?!?!Harry is my friend.I can't possibly be falling for him…can I?_These thoughts worried Hermione greatly.How could she possibly like Harry as anything more than a friend?Suddenly Hermione jumped out of her seat and started walking towards her dormitory."Hey Hermione!Where are you going?"Harry called after her."I am heading off to bed," Hermione tried to answer as casually as she could."It's early though.Why don't you play a round of chess with me?""What's the point?You know you'll win anyway.""That's exactly my point.If I can't beat Ron, then I'll just have to beat you!""Funny.Real funny.I think I'll pass.G' night boys."With that Hermione went to her room and crawled into bed.

As she lay there trying to sleep, she kept picturing Harry out there with Ron playing chess.His beautiful green eyes full of concentration._God!What is wrong with me?!?!Why am I thinking things like this?!?!Harry is my friend.How could I possibly like him?Oh I am so confused!!_Suddenly Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as her friends Lorraine, Cambric, and Caroline came barging into the room."Hey Hermione!Why are you already in bed?"Lorraine called to her."I am tired and I just want to go to sleep," Hermione grumbled with annoyance."Ok, sorry.Didn't mean to make you mad.""Yeah, yeah whatever.It doesn't matter.Just be quite so I can sleep, ok?""Ok, ok!Sheesh!A tad bit touchy now, aren't we?"With that Lorraine and Caroline left the room, but Cambric stayed behind to talk to Hermione.

Cambric walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down on the edge."Hermione.I know there is something that is bothering you.Do you want to talk about it?""Er…well…no…er…I guess.""So what is it?Come on out with it!""Well.Er…Ithinkilikeharry," Hermione rambled."What?Say that again.I didn't catch that last part.Actually I didn't catch any of it!""I said, I think I like Harry."Hermione quickly turned her head to burry her face in her pillow so as not to see Cambric's expression.Cambric sat there for a while with a blank look on her face.Hermione slowly turned to look at Cambric, who was now smiling."Wait, so you don't think I'm crazy?""Of course not!"Cambric squealed."I think it's adorable!Does Harry know?""_Of course Harry knows!I told him the very minute I even thought it,_" Hermione stated sarcastically."Of course Harry doesn't know you git! What kind of person do you think I am?"Hermione practically screamed."Sorry Cambric.I didn't mean to be so mean.It's just that I have been friends with Harry for such a long time and now all of the sudden I like him more than a friend.It's just weird to look at someone one day and see their best friend and the next day see someone that you want to be with.I don't know what to do.I don't even know if he likes me the same way I like him otherwise I might say something.But you know me; I would never just go out and say it to him if I didn't know.Oh I don't know what to do!This is so confusing!"Hermione began crying.This was way too much for her to bear.She loved Harry, yet he was her best friend.Cambric comforted Hermione as best as she could.She didn't know what to tell her.She knew this would bother Hermione, but because she was stubborn and shy she wouldn't dare tell Harry about her feelings for him.Cambric swore to Hermione that she wouldn't say a word about any of this.After Hermione had finally calmed down and fell asleep, Cambric crawled into her own bed and feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

That night Hermione had many dreams about Harry.Unfortunately most of them consisted of her telling him about how she felt, and then him freaking out about it.Though Hermione did have one good one.She was walking down a hallway looking for Harry, when she found him outside the Library talking to Ron and his 2 other friends, Harrison and Gerric.Hermione stood there for a few minutes watching them and trying to gather up all of her courage.Finally she marched up to Harry and asked to speak to him privately.They walked down the hall a little ways, just far enough so the other guys couldn't hear what was being said.Hermione stood in front of Harry and looked at the floor.She told him how she felt, looking at the floor the entire time.When she finally looked back up at him, he had a blank look on his face.Hermione slowly turned around and started walking away, sad and dejected.She had not gone 2 steps when she felt Harry grab her arm and pull her towards her.He embraced her in his arms and kissed her.He then hugged her even tighter than before.After Harry kissed her, she turned around and walked away in sort of a daze as Harry stood there and watched her go.Unfortunately that was where her dream ended.

"Hermione!Hermione!Wake up sleepy head!You'll be late for breakfast!"Lorraine was bouncing up and down on her bed.Cambric was making her bed and Caroline had already left."Alright, alright.I'm up!"Now that Lorraine was satisfied that she was awake she left to go meet Caroline in the Great Hall for breakfast."Are you ok Hermione?"Cambric inquired."Yeah.I'm fine.Just a little tired.I didn't sleep to well last night.I kept having dreams about what Harry would do if I told him.""Oh sweetie, don't worry about this.Just try and not think about it.""Easy for you to say!You're not the one who is in love with Harry Potter!Come on.Let's go eat breakfast."

Cambric and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together.When they walked in, Hermione immediately saw Harry.The only thing is Harry was majorly flirting with Caroline, and she seemed to be doing the same.When Hermione saw this she stopped dead in her tracks.She could feel the anger growing inside.Cambric hadn't noticed that Hermione had stopped walking until he turned to ask her a question.I was then she saw the look on Hermione's face.Anger and pain shone in her eyes.She followed her gaze to where Harry and Caroline were sitting at the table.Cambric froze; she looked from Hermione to Harry and Caroline a couple times before Hermione stormed off towards them…

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜

Author's Note:Oh a cliffhanger!Don't you just love 'em?So what'd you think?I know it's a little boring, but in order for the rest of the story to work you had to read this part first.I know it's pretty horrible huh?Oh well tell me what you think.I'd love to hear what you have to say.Oh yeah you pronounce Cambric like this:Cam as in camel and bric as in brick.And Gerric is pronounced like this Gerr as in guarantee and ic as in stick.

Disclaimer:Everything except the plot, Lorraine, Cambric, Caroline, Harrison, and Gerric belongs to me.Even the names don't really belong to me because they are names of friends.Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me, besides I have about a bout $5 so it wouldn't do you any good anyways.


	2. Hermione's Problem Part 2

Author's Note:Hello again!Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first part to this series.I don't know how long this series will be.It all depends on if you, the readers, continue with the good reviews.I don't know how often I will be able to post the next part because of homework, dance classes, cycling classes.I will try to post on every week.Maybe more than one if I have the time.I would also like to address something that was written in a review.I was told that my characters, Cambric, Lorraine, Caroline, Harrison, and Gerric just kinda came out of nowhere, and what happened to Dean Seamus, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender.Well I would just like to say that a) I did mention Neville for all of you that didn't read as carefully as you thought you had and b) this is my story and I decided to add people.I know for a fact that people have added their own characters into their stories, so it's not just 

me!Anyways on with the next part!

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~

_Hermione's Problem (part Two)_

"Hermione!!Wait!!!"Cambric yelled after her.As Hermione neared the table, she slowed down and stood there watching them for a minute._What are you doing Hermione.You need to calm down.You can't just go up to Harry and tell him because Caroline is flirting with him.Get a grip.Just go and talk to them in a kind and civil manner.Don't mention anything.Act as if nothing is happening._While all these thoughts were rushing through Hermione's head, Cambric had come and stood next to her."Are you going to go tell him?""No," Hermione said flatly."Ok then.Lets go sit at the other end of the table so you don't have to watch them hang all over each other.""Alright."Cambric took Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she led her to the opposite end of the table.

While this was happening, Harry had looked up and saw the angry look in Hermione's eyes.He didn't understand why she would be mad. _Hermione rarely gets angry, and it's so early in the day too.__There must be something really wrong._Harry watched 

Cambric and Hermione walk to the other end of the table where it was still empty.

When Hermione and Cambric had gotten their food, Lorraine came and sat next to Hermione."Good morning!""Yeah…what a great morning this is!"Hermione replied sarcastically."Whoa…did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?""Oh sorry Lorraine.I didn't mean it to come out that way.I am just not in a good mood this morning.""Don't worry about it.We all have our days.So hey, did you guys see Harry and Caroline?They are practically hanging all over each other!"When Lorraine said that, Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran from the Great Hall and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts.She didn't stop until she had reached her thinking tree down by the lake.(Back in the Great Hall)"Did I say something wrong?"Lorraine asked Cambric.Cambric didn't reply, but gave Lorraine a look of utmost annoyance instead.She got up from the table and left Lorraine and wonder what she had done that had upset Hermione so much.

Cambric had gone back to the common room to look for Hermione, but she wasn't there.She wasn't in their room either.That's when she remembered that Hermione usually goes and sits by the lake at her "Thinking Tree".Cambric was walking by the Great Hall when she almost ran into Harry."Hey Cambric!What's with Hermione this morning?She looked angry and then she ran out crying.I have never in all my years of friendship with her, have seen her cry."Harry said this a great tone of concern."I don't really know what's up with her today," Cambric lied, "I was just on my way outside to look for her.She wasn't in the common room or in our room, so I think she might be at her "Thinking Tree".By the way what was with you and Caroline?Do you like her or something?""God!No!!Why does everyone keep asking me that?!?""Well it sure does seem that way!Whatever.I'm going to find Hermione.I'll see you later."Cambric started running towards the entrance of the castle, leaving Harry standing there with a look of confusion on his face.

When Cambric finally found Hermione, she had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red from all the tears.Cambric sat down next to Hermione and put her arms around her and gave her a hug."Oh Cambric why am I letting him get to me like this?""It's because you are a girl.We let stupid little things like guys get to us.You just have to let these kinds of things happen.Trust me, you will learn from this pain and even from your relationship with him if you ever have one.""I guess your right.""I know I am right!"Cambric said with confidence.This made Hermione laugh."Aww.I see that I have done my job as your friend.""And what would that be?""I got you to laugh, didn't I?""Yeah I guess you did.Thanks.""Oh yeah before I came out here to look for you, I ran into Harry outside of the Great Hall.""Oh?" Hermione's tone changed."Yeah.He said that before we sat down that he saw you and that you looked angry.""Well, you were there.You know I was angry!""Yes I know!Let me finish.Anyways, he saw you run out crying.He said that he has never seen you cry before.Hermione he seemed really concerned.""Well he is right.He in-fact has never seen me cry.""Oh shoot we're going to be late for class.Come on!""No I think I am going to stay here today and think.Will you tell McGonagall that I am not feeling well today?""Yeah, sure, no problem.I will come by later to see if you are ok.And sweetie, cheer up.It's not the end of the world!""Thanks Cammy.I know it's not the end of the world, but right now, it sure does feel like it is."

Now that Cambric had left, Hermione began to cry again._Why am I letting Harry control my life?I am strong; this shouldn't be getting to me.He is just a guy._The day passed very slowly, but Hermione didn't mind.It gave her time to think.

Throughout the day, Lorraine tried to get Cambric to tell her what was wrong with Hermione, but Cambric insisted that she didn't know and to ask Hermione herself.When Lorraine and Cambric had some extra time in between Charms and Herbology, they went and saw Hermione.She was still sitting under her "Thinking Tree".In fact she was still sitting in the same exact spot."Hey Hermione.Sorry about what I said this morning, even though I am still not sure exactly what I said to upset you.I have been trying to get Cambric to tell me what's up with you all day, but she said I had to ask you myself.So…what's wrong?"Hermione took a deep breath and began, "You must promise not to tell a soul.""I promise.Now come on.Tell me.What's bothering you?""Ok well, just recently I realized that I like Harry.""Of course you do silly, how could anyone not like him?He is your best friend isn't he?""Ugh!You don't get it do you?"Lorraine shook her head no."I like Harry, but more than just as a friend.Ok there I told you!Are you happy now?""Oh my god!!!This is so great!How cute.You and Harry!How come you didn't say anything before to me?"Lorraine said as she jumped up and down."Lorraine, be quiet.I don't want the whole world to hear you!""Ok, ok sorry.""Now promise me you wont say a word to anyone, not even Caroline.Don't even say anything about it to Harrison and Gerric.And _especially_ not Harry!""Don't worry Hermione.I wouldn't so that to you.""Come on Lorraine.We'll be late to Herbology.Hermione, I will come back for you before lunch ok?""Alright.Now go…you are going to be late!"

Later after Cambric and Lorraine had left, Harry had decided to go see Hermione.He hadn't seen her since breakfast, and he was worried.He decided to skip Herbology, he didn't care if he would loose points for Gryffindor, he just had to make sure Hermione was ok.When he neared her "Thinking Tree" he heard someone singing.

# 

# Go go go go now out of the nest it's time.Go go go now circus girl without a safety net.Here here now don't cry you raised your hand for the assignment, tuck those ribbons under, your helmet, be a good soldier.First my left foot then my right behind the other pantyhose running in the cold…

Harry just stood there listening to the beautiful voice.He had no idea that it was his best friend, Hermione.

# 

# Mother the car is here somebody leave the light on.Green limousine for the red head dancing dancing girl. And when I dance for him somebody leave the light on, just in, just in case I like the dancing I cant remember where I come from…

Harry had shifted his weight and stepped on a stick.It snapped in half loudly and the singing stopped.Hermione jumped to her feet to see who was there.

"Hermione, it's just me."Hermione's shoulders relaxed."Was that you singing?"Hermione looked at the ground, "Yes.""I have never heard you sing before.You have a beautiful voice.Why don't you ever sing when Ron and I are around?"Hermione blushed deep crimson."Because I thought you guys would laugh," she replied so quietly she thought Harry might not have heard her."We would never laugh at you Hermione.You have a beautiful voice.You should share it.We are your best friends after all, aren't we?""Yes.I guess you are.""Now, the reason I cam out here is to see if you are ok.You haven't gone to any classes today and this morning I saw the anger in your eyes and then you ran out crying.What's wrong?You can tell me.I am your best friend."_Oh Harry if you only knew!I want to tell you, but I don't have the courage, especially after this morning.Seeing you and Caroline like that is making this so hard._Hermione took a deep breath and began talking, "Harry…"

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~

Author's Note:Oh another cliffhanger.Sorry 'bout that!Well this one is more interesting than the first one, at least I think it is.Please R/R!Remember be kind.Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms.No flames please.Later days J

Disclaimer:Everything but the plot and the characters that do not appear in the Harry Potter books belong to the oh so wonderful J.K. Rowling.The song "Mother"belongs to the very talented Tori Amos.

_ _

_ _


	3. Hermione's Problem Part 3

Author's Note:Hi again.I can't believe that I have gotten such a good response for this series.Ok so a few of you have complained about the cliffhanger endings.And that this is a cliché, but oh well.I will try to not end with cliffies anymore, but personally I think it keeps the reader interested so I will probably end this once again as a cliffhanger.I am sorry that I left ya'll hanging like that at the end of part two.I must that was a bit evil of me.It won't be so bad this time!Promise!Oh yes, before I forget, someone said that Harry has seen Hermione cry before, well for my purposes, let's just say he hasn't…this is _my_ story after all now isn't it and I say that Harry hasn't seen Hermione cry before.Ok I think I have covered everything now, so onto the story!Oh yes I want to apologize for taking so long to write this next part.I have just been so very busy with school and I have had many extra hours of dance class because the Western Regional Championships are coming up and I will be competing in them so I have been working extra hard.

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜

Hermione's Problem (part Three)

"Harry…I…" Hermione avoided looking at his face, "Harry I guess, well I guess I am just not feeling well today.""Oh come on Hermione.I know that's not the only thing that's wrong.Being that I am your best friend and all, I think I know the difference between the times when you aren't feeling well and the times when there is something else bothering you.""Oh Harry do be silly.Nothing is bothering me," Hermione lied through her teeth.The two friends sat there in silence.Harry didn't know what to do.He knew something was up, but he knew that Hermione wasn't going to let him on what it was."Fine, suit yourself.I am going to lunch early, you wanna come?""No thanks.Cambric said she would be back at lunch, so I think I'll wait for her.""Ok.See you later then.""Yeah, see you."

Hermione watched as Harry walked slowly back to the castle._Oh why couldn't I have just told him?It was a perfect opportunity.Those eyes, so full of concern.He can read me like a book with those eyes of his.I just wish he knew…if he only knew._

Harry walked slowly back to the castle not wanting to look back.He knew Hermione was watching him, he could feel her gaze piercing right through him._I wish I knew what was wrong with Hermione.I hate seeing my friends like this, especially her.Oh well, I guess I will just have to wait for her to come to me and explain what's up._

Cambric was heading down to the "Thinking Tree" when she saw Harry walking back to the castle._I wonder what he was doing out here.Hmmm…I wonder…_

"Hey Cammy!How was Herbology?""Oh it was ok.""Yeah, so Harry came to see me.""Yeah…and?Did you tell him?""No.I was trying to…really I was, but I just couldn't.""Oh Hermione, it's ok.There will be other times to tell him.""Yeah.I know.It's just it was perfect.We were here, alone, under my favorite tree.He looked so concerned.I wanted to tell him so badly.I just couldn't get the words out.""Oh don't worry about it.Come on…let's go get lunch.""Yeah…good idea…I am starving!"

Hermione and Cambric walked back to the castle for lunch.When they reached the Great Hall, they saw Harry sitting at the table with Caroline, Harrison and Gerric."Great.If it isn't Harry and his new girlfriend.""Oh Hermione, just relax.I told already…Harry doesn't like her!He told me himself!""Yeah, yeah.I know.It still makes me mad.""I know it does.Come on lets go sit with them.""Alright."Cambric and Hermione walked over to where Harry and the rest of the gang were eating."Hey guys!" Harry called."Are you feeling better now Hermione?""Yeah.All better!"Hermione lied through her teeth.Hermione didn't eat much at lunch.Sitting there having to watch Caroline flirt incessantly with Harry was enough to ruin anyone's appetite.

Later that when Hermione was in the common room doing homework for the classes that she had skipped that day, Harry was in the library doing some research for a paper he had to write for Potions.Lorraine was at the other end of the table that he was sitting at, working on the same essay, so he decided to join her."Hey Lorraine.""Oh hi Harry.How's your essay coming?""Er…not to well.Yours?""I have another inch or so to write.Not to bad for an hour's work."Harry and Lorraine sat in silence for a while. 

_I wonder if Lorraine knows what's up with Hermione?_Harry thought as he put the finishing touches on his essay."Hey Lorraine, do you know what has been bothering Hermione?Is she mad at me or something?"Lorraine hesitated before answering, "No.Why?""Well she has been acting weird lately.Especially when I am around Caroline.Does she not like her or something?""Oh.Not that I know of."They sat in silence once again._I know Lorraine knows.She didn't answer right away.I wonder if my hunch is right?I wonder if Hermione likes me?_"Lorraine?""Yes Harry?""Does Hermione like me or something?""No…well, at least I don't think she does, she hasn't said anything to me," Lorraine lied right through her teeth."Oh ok.Well I will see you later.""Later Harry."

Lorraine gathered up her parchment and her books and ran back to the common room.When she pushed her way through the portrait hole she saw Hermione scribbling away on some parchment."Hermione!We need to talk!Now!""_He_ knowsHermione!_He knows!_""Whoa huh?Who's He and what does He…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence."Oh God!How did he find out?Who told him?""I think He figured it out on his own.I was in the library finishing my essay and he came over and started asking me if I knew what was bothering you and I said no, but I think he could tell that I knew cause I hesitated before I answered.Oh Hermione I am _so_ sorry!""Oh no!What am I going to do?"Hermione jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs to her dormitory, right as Harry climbed through the portrait hole.Fortunately for Hermione, he hadn't seen her.

Hermione had a sleepless night.She tossed and turned, but sleep never came.Finally at 4 a.m., sleep finally came.Thank goodness it was Saturday.She would be able to sleep in.When she woke up at noon, she found Cambric reorganizing her trunk."Good morning sleepy head!Oh wait, I mean good afternoon!I take it you didn't sleep to well.I was going to wake you up, but when I looked at you, your eyes seemed to be all puffy, so I figured you needed some more sleep.""Hi.Thanks for not waking me.I didn't fall asleep until 4.I guess Lorraine told you what happened last night huh?""Yeah she did.What are you planning to do about it?""I decided that I am going to tell him. But I think I will wait until Monday.That way I won't have to deal with the awkwardness of talking to him afterwards because we will have class.""Good idea.""Hey you want to go down and have lunch?""Sure.Let me get dressed real fast."

On Monday morning after breakfast, Hermione was pacing around outside of the Great Hall, waiting for Harry to come out.Finally after what seemed to be hours, Harry came through the doors whit Gerric and Harrison."Hey Hermione!How are you?""Er…ok I guess.Er…Harry?Can we talk?""Sure Hermione."Harry turned to Harrison and Gerric; "I will catch up with you guys later.""Ok look Harry.Er…well, I know I have been acting weird lately.And I haven't been totally truthful with you either.I guess what I am trying to say is that…harryilikeyou."Hermione stared at the floor.She couldn't bring herself to look at him in the face."Wow.Er…I don't know what to say.No one has ever told me that they liked me.Er…now what.""I don't know.I just had to tell you because it has been causing me so much pain.Yeah so that's all I wanted to say.I guess I will see you later."Hermione stared to walk away, but Harry started to speak, "Hey Hermione can I have a hug?""Oh…er…sure."Hermione quickly hugged Harry and then ran off towards the common room to find Cambric and Lorraine.

"Oh our little Hermione is all grown up now!"Lorraine proclaimed with a teary-eyed tone."Oh shut it Lorraine!Leave Hermione alone.""Oh Cambric.I was just teasing!""Hey would you guys shut up?!?"The three girls were headed for their Potions class.When they got there they found Gerric standing outside the door waiting for Harrison and Harry."Hey Hermione!""Oh umm hi Gerric."When the girls took their seats, Hermione turned to Cambric and Lorraine and said, "Well that was weird.Gerric has never talked to me before and out of nowhere he says hi.I just know Harry told him and Harrison.""Well what do you expect?The three of them are good friends.Of course Harry would tell them," Lorraine stated."Yeah.I guess you're right.""Of course I am right!Aren't I always?""_Funny Lorraine…real funny!_"Hermione retorted with great amounts of sarcasm.

For the next few weeks Harry and Hermione didn't speak much.She felt that she would let him make the next move.After all she had just shared with him her innermost feelings.Finally one day she was walking down the corridor towards the library when she felt an arm go around her shoulders."Hey Hermione.""Hi Harry.So I see you are finally going to talk to me again.""Oh…er…yeah.Sorry I have been avoiding talking to you.I just thought it would be too awkward.""Oh and walking down the hall with your arm around me isn't?Now that doesn't make much sense now does it?""Hmm…I guess you're right."Harry pulled his arm away from her._Damn why did I say that?Now he is going to pull away from me again!I am so stupid._"So Hermione, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this tomorrow?""Yeah.Sure.That sounds good."They walked in silence for a little bit, but then Hermione questioned Harry, "So this is like a date?""Er…yeah…I guess it would be called a date.""Ok, well I will see you tomorrow, say around 11.""Ok, that sounds good.Bye Hermione."

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜

Author's Note:So what do you think.It isn't that big of a cliffhanger this time.Tune in next time to find out what happens on their first date!Please R/R!!!No flames please.Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms!Thanks

~Carrie****


	4. Hermione's Problem Part 4

Author's Note:Hello again!I am truly sorry that I haven't posted anything for ages!Not like any of you really care.I have been extremely busy with school, dance, and I just recently got over being sick so I haven't had the time or patience to write. Yeah so I didn't get as good of response to the last part.Someone (I am not going to name names cause that's rude) said that I basically had no right to change the story.Well as I have stated before, this is my story so I can do what I please.Isn't that what most people do?And some of you were mad about me not using Ron or any of the others, so I will incorporate Ron into the story. So just pretend he was there all along.Also I am sorry that my grammar, etc. Was so bad in the last story, I wrote it at like 1 am…. what do you expect?!?!Ok enough of my yammering…. on with the story!

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜

Hermione's Problem (part Four)

When Saturday morning finally came…Hermione woke up to a dark and cloudy sky._Oh no!This surely must be a sign!Why does everything always bad happen when I want something good to happen?_"Good morning Hermione!"Cambric called to her from the other side of the room."'Morning Cammy," Hermione replied with a sad tone."Hey what's wrong?Aren't you supposed to be going to Hogsmeade with Harry?""Yeah, but it's pouring!I don't want to go to Hogsmeade in the rain and I doubt Harry will want to go either.It's a sign I tell you.We aren't meant to be together," Hermione sulked."Oh be quite!Of course you and Harry are supposed to be together!And don't think that a little bit of rain will keep fate from happening!"Cambric retorted."I'm going to take a shower.If you see Harry tell him I will meet him in the common room in an hour," Hermione said as she crawled out of bed."Yeah yeah.Whatever.I'll tell him."

After Hermione had gotten dressed she headed down to the common room to find Harry.She found him, Ron, Gerric, and Harrison playing a game of exploding snap in the corner."Morning guys.""Hey Hermione!You wanna play?"Ron asked her."No thanks I'll just sit and watch," Hermione stated as she fell into an overstuffed chair.After about 10 minutes of watching, she got up to go to the Great Hall for breakfast."Hey Hermione wait up!"It was Harry calling after her."So do you still want to go to Hogsmeade today?""Not entirely…I honestly don't feel like going out in the rain.It's pouring and I am in no mood to get soaked," Hermione said tensely."Yeah I really don't want to go out in that rain either, but I would have gone if you wanted to."Hermione relaxed a little, "That's so sweet Harry!""Yeah that's me alright…nice and sweet," Harry replied with a dopey grin on his face.Hermione gave him a playful push."Hey what was that for??"Harry said, half confused and half amused at Hermione's response."What was that for?Well you see, ummm…I really…because I felt like it," was her response."Oh ok then.Come on, I'm starved!"With that Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall and had a nice long and enjoyable breakfast together…minus the flirty Caroline.

Later that day Hermione curled up in a large chair in front of the fire to read a book.Though her mind was on something else, _Harry_ to be exact. She had finally gotten into her book when Harry, Ron, Harrison, Gerric, Lorraine, and Caroline came falling through the portrait hole laughing loudly, well everyone was laughing but Harry._Speak of the devil_.Hermione thought to herself."Guys that is so not funny!I don't like Caroline!Quite teasing me about it," Harry whined.Harry spotted Hermione reading her book and left the others to go talk to her."Hey, can I ask you something?""Sure Harry, what is it?""Do you honestly think I like Caroline?"Hermione looked away and bit her lip."Ummm, well truthfully…yes I do think you like Caroline," Hermione squeaked."You can't be serious!You of all people!God Hermione I thought you knew me better than that!"Harry practically shouted at her."Harry how can I not believe that?!?The two of you are always hanging on each other!And you wonder why I always walk away when you are together.It's actually quite disgusting to see!"With that Hermione picked up her book and stormed off to the Library, leaving Harry there shocked."I can't believe her!"He muttered to himself.

Hermione never ended up at the Library.Instead she ran right out into the rain and went to her thinking tree.She was so upset from her quarrel with Harry that she ended up climbing the stupid thing.She had never climbed such a difficult tree before, but with all her anger that she was holding inside, she eventually made it up."A difficult tree for a difficult person," she thought out loud."You're not kidding," said a mysterious voice.Hermione, startled, almost fell out of the tree."Who who's there?"Her voice shaking tremendously.Suddenly she came face to face with a boy, a boy she had never seen before, a boy with a really cute face."Don't worry.I won't hurt you," the mysterious boy said as he hopped of the broom he had been riding and sat down on the branch next to Hermione."Hi, I'm Jason," he held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you!""Hi," Hermione said quietly and took Jason's hand."So I heard you having a fight with the infamous Harry Potter.""Yeah.Harry, well he's my friend that I happen to like, well liked.""So you don't like him anymore?"Jason inquired."Well no not really.Not after him yelling at me like that, by the way how comeI've never seen you around before?""That would be because I am a sixth year that just started attending the oh so wonderful Hogwarts!"Jason replied with a cheesy tour guide voice and smile."Hmm…I take it that you don't really like it here.""What gave it away?My sarcasm or my false happiness?""Both.""Yes well.When you come from America and are thrown into some random school in a country that you have never been to before, you normally tend to not like it.""Well I guess your Americanized self can't handle all of this.""Uh, no.I can adapt quite well.It's just when you get thrown in with people that have known each other for years, you kinda fell like an outcast and don't like to be around them.""I'm sorry.I guess I never thought of it like that before,"Hermione apologized."Don't be sorry.I think I have finally found someone that I can be friends with.""Who?Oh you mean me?""No I mean the five-headed dragon over there.Of course I mean you!""So you want to go get dinner in Hogsmeade?The rain seems to have died down."Hermione wasn't quite sure.She had never even seen this guy and he expected her to go to get on his broom and fly to Hogsmeade without anyone knowing where she was?_Oh who cares.It's not like anyone will miss me if I never come back anyways!_"Well do you wanna come with me or not?"Jason asked."Sure.Why not?No one seems to care where I am anyways," was her answer."No one seems to care ehh?What about your _boyfriend_?""What boyfriend are you referring to?Harry?He's not my boyfriend; he never was and never will be.Or are you referring to your smart-assed self?""Oh touché!And yes I was referring to myself.I thought you loved me Hermione!"Hermione hit him playfully."Oh stop.You are so not my boyfriend and I hope it stays that way.Boys are trouble.""So you don't like me at all?""I didn't say that did I now?I must admit, you are pretty hot, but as I said before, boys are trouble.""All right.Come on lets blow this pop stand.""Huh?""It's an American expression.You English people are so dense!""Hey that's not nice!""Come on get on the broom.I'm soooo hungry!"Hermione climbed on the back of Jason's broom.The two flew off towards Hogsmeade to get so dinner.

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜_Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor common room…_

_ _

Harry was sitting in the chair that Hermione had just vacated in a fit of anger.Lorraine was sitting on the floor with Cambric playing a game of wizard chess."Why did she get so mad at me?"Lorraine stared at him with disbelief, "Harry!Could you possibly be that oblivious?Hermione can't stand it when you guys are hanging all over each other!She always leaves the room when you two are doing that.I don't blame her.I would be the same way if the guy I was in love with flirted endlessly with some other girl.""Hermione is in love with me?"Cambric stood up and hit Harry upside the head."Earth to Harry, earth to Harry.We seem to have a numbskull on our hands.Of course she is love with you!!!!!You are just too busy flirting with Caroline to notice.""Man I really screwed up didn't I guys?"Cambric and Lorraine look at each other, "Duh!"They say together."Alright I am going up to my room.When and if she ever gets back tell one of the guys to come and get me.I really need to talk to her.""Yeah yeah Harry, we'll do that."

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜_Later when Hermione and Jason return…_

"I'll race you back to the common room!"Hermione said to Jason."Why even bother…you know I'll win!"Jason retorted."So what?It'll be fun to try to beat you.""Alright.""On the count of three.One, two…," Hermione took off running even before she said three, "three!!!!""Hey you little cheater!Get back here!"Hermione and Jason raced down the corridors and up the stairs.Unfortunately Jason forgot to jump over the disappearing stair and got stuck.This gave Hermione a huge lead.Hermione burst into the common room with Jason right behind her."Not so fast!"He said as he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and swung her around.Hermione fell on the floor with Jason laughing hysterically.When they finally stopped laughing, Jason helped her up off the floor.They turned and faced the common room.Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now starring at the two…including Harry."Where the bloody hell were you Hermione?"Harry said while shaking with anger, "I thought you were in the Library reading your book?When I went down there to talk to you, you weren't there.""God Harry, relax!Jason here found me crying up in my tree and took me to Hogsmeade to dinner.I enjoyed myself a great deal and Jason is a very nice person to talk to, unlike some people I know."Hermione retorted with a calm and steady voice.Hermione had grabbed Jason's hand for support in the process of her little speech."What so is Jason your new boyfriend or something?"Jason finally decided to say something to Harry."Dude lay off the girl.She has every right to be mad at you.Flirting with that chick Caroline, even after you find out that Hermione likes you.Maybe you should start thinking of her and how she must feel instead of only thinking about yourself for a change.I have only known Hermione for lets see…about 6 hours and you have known her for almost 6 years and I seem to understand her better than you do!"Hermione started up at her newfound friend with great admiration.No one had ever spoken up for her before.Harry stood there speechless.Hermione looked up at Jason and said, "Jason thank you for dinner and being my friend.I am tired so I am going to go to sleep.""Ok Hermione.I will see you in the morning.'night Angel."Hermione gave Jason a hug and he kissed the top of her head.Harry stood there with his jaw on the floor.Hermione turned to Harry, "I don't to hear any of your bullshit right now, actually make that never.So just do me the favor of not giving me the third degree about Jason and how it is dangerous to go off with someone that _you_ don't know. I will talk to you when you have come to your senses.And no I am not your girlfriend so don't get all possessive.Jason is my _friend_ and a better one than you are right now.Good night."With that Hermione left Jason and Harry, who still had his mouth hanging open.Jason turned to Harry, "Close yer mouth…your letting the flies in."Harry glared at Jason, but indeed closed his mouth.Cambric and Lorraine who had been watching the scene with great interest snuck up stairs after Hermione.

"Damn girl!Where'd you find him?"Lorraine said, referring to Jason, as she plopped down on Hermione's bed."I didn't find _him_, he found _me_," was her reply."So come on then tell us what happened!"Cambric said excitedly as she sat down next to Lorraine."Alright.Well you know what happened in the common room right?"The two girls nodded their heads yes."Well instead of going to the library, I went to my tree.Yes I know it was pouring, but I didn't care.I was angry and it was all bottled up inside of me so I decided to channel it into energy so I climbed the tree.Apparently Jason had followed me out of the common room unnoticed.He saw me climbing the tree and went and got his broom.Oh yeah did you know he is from America??He just started here.He is a sixth year, so I guess that's why we never noticed him.Anyways, I had finally climbed up the tree and I had said 'A difficult tree for a difficult person' not knowing anyone was there let alone listening.He was like yeah no kidding.So we got to talking about what happened.He totally thought Harry was a jerk!Though he did tease me about him being my boyfriend.But I denied it cause it isn't true…and even more so now.But anyways we got hungry so we flew to Hogsmeade on his broom.When we got back we raced each other to the common room and you know the rest."Lorraine and Cambric were sitting there pleased with Hermione with the way she handled the situation.Cambric was the first to speak, "You like him don't you?And what's even better is that he likes you!"Hermione blushed crimson, "No I don't like him!Well maybe I do.He _is_ hot!But I don't know there is something there that is like no you guys can't be together in that way.I think he feels it too because he didn't try to make a move even though there was that we know we like each other thing going on.I honestly want him as a friend and nothing more.I can get a guys perspective this way and have an "older brother" so to speak, yet still have him as a good friend.""Oh come on Hermione!You know you want him!"Lorraine teased.Hermione threw a pillow at Lorraine, but she ducked and it ended up hitting Cambric instead."Alright guys!I am tired.'Night!"Hermione said with a yawn.Cambric got up, but then turned back, "Hey Hermione what's up with Jason calling you Angel?""I don't.He just started calling me that while we were at dinner.I don't care though.I like it.""Yeah.I bet you do.You should have seen Harry's face when he called you that.He was _jealous!_"Lorraine said.Hermione laughed, "It's about time he is jealous of me!"With that the three girls went to sleep.

The following morning, Hermione, Cambric, and Lorraine were in the common room waiting for Jason to come down so they could go get breakfast.Just then Harry came down the stairs."Hey Hermione.Look I am sorry about yesterday.Can we go talk about it?""Ugh Harry I was kind of waiting for Jason," she stopped when she looked up at Harry's face, "Yes alright.Hey guys tell Jason I will see him later ok?""Sure thing Bob," Cambric replied, "Or should I say Angel?"Lorraine and Cambric burst out laughing.Hermione shot daggers and left with Harry.

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜

Author's Note:Alright there it is!Part Four.So I added yet another character.If you guys have any ideas that you might want me to add, please tell me.So do you like where this is headed?I felt like it needed a change so I decided to add Jason.Umm I guess that's it. Oh yeah R/R please!!!!Please no flames.Honestly if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.Or if you positively must say it, use **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**!Don't just tell me that it's bad, tell me how I might make it better.Telling me it is just bad won't do anyone a bit of good so don't do it!And yes **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** is welcomed with open arms!Thanks!~*Carrie*~

Disclaimer:I own nothing except for what doesn't appear in JKR's books!


	5. Hermione's Problem Part 5

Author's Note:Hey everyone!I am back once again with the next part.I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last part and every other part.I am going to paragraph the dialogue to make it easier to understand and read as suggested by one reader.Ummm…the addition of the character, Jason, seemed to move the story along a bit better.In this part I will have Malfoy and his cronies.Oh yes as I was reading through part Four I trying to figure out where I wanted to take the story next, I came across a few spelling and grammar errors, I would like to apologize for that…sorry I am by no means perfect.I will try to do better.Oh yes and before I forget, Marla Black, I would be glad to read some of your stories for you.Just e-mail me at [IrshDanser@aol.com][1] and I will gladly give you any advice.I think that covers everything I wanted to say.On with the story!

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~

Hermione's Problem (part Five)

Harry dragged Hermione down the long corridors of the castle.Unfortunately, they ran into some unwanted people (a.n.: can you classify them as people?) along the way.

"Well well.If it isn't Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy.We didn't ask for you to talk to us now did we?"Hermione glowered.She hated being called a Mudblood, especially by Malfoy and his goons.

"What's wrong Mudblood?Harry not treating you right?How can you let him hang all over that girl, what's her name?Oh yes, Caroline."

"Shut up Malfoy.Quite calling Hermione Mudblood!"Harry said trying to hold back his anger.

"Oh so you found your voice to stick up for your Mudblood girlfriend?"

Hermione slapped Malfoy across his face."First of all I am not Harry's girlfriend. And second if you ever call me Mudblood ever again, I promise you that you will wish you had never met me!"

With that Hermione continued walking.Harry stood there, not believing that Hermione had slapped Malfoy once again.He realized that Hermione had started walking again.Harry ran to catch up with her.

"Look Hermione, I am sorry.I totally overreacted.I guess seeing you with that guy…"

Hermione cut him off, "He has a name Harry."

"Sorry.When I saw you with _Jason_, I guess I just wish it were me you had gone to Hogsmeade with.I shouldn't act the way I do with Caroline.I really do know that, and I hope you can forgive me for putting you through that because if it was the other way around I would hate it too."

"Look Harry.Apparently you don't like me the way you like Caroline, so…"

Hermione was unable to finish her sentence because right at that moment Harry had leaned over and kissed her.Hermione pushed Harry away.

"Damn it Harry!Why did you have to kiss me?I realized last night when you got so angry with me for telling you the truth that I didn't want to be anything more than friends with you.If you couldn't accept the truth from me as your friend then you definitely wouldn't be able to handle it if I was your girlfriend!"With that Hermione stormed off to the Great Hall. (a.n.: I make Hermione storm out of situations a lot don't I?)

When she got to the Great Hall, she saw Jason sitting at the end of Gryffindor table by himself so she decided to join him.

"So?How did your little talk with the husband go?"

"Oh so now Harry is my husband?!?"Hermione spat angrily.

"Oh dear sorry.It seems that things didn't go as well as we had hoped.So what did he do this time?Proclaim his love for Caroline or ask you to marry him?"

"Jason, your sarcasm is getting old real quick!"

"Sorry Angel.Thought it would lighten up the mood.But if it will make you happy, I will stop."

"Yes please do so."

"Alright.I will lay off the sarcasm, just until you are in better spirits.So anyways, what did happen with hero boy?"

"Well, we were walking down the corridor when who else showed up?The oh so wonderful Malfoy and his two goons.He was calling me Mudblood and saying how Harry couldn't stand up for his 'Mudblood girlfriend.'I snapped.I slapped Malfoy across the face and told him never call me Mudblood again and that Harry is not my boyfriend."

"Wow.You actually slapped that rat?I'm impressed.Ok, but what happened between you and Harry?"

"Well he said how he was so sorry that he got angry with me.Oh and how he is sorry about the whole Caroline thing.I started to say how I don't want to be anything more to him than a friend, but I didn't get to finish, let alone barely start because he kissed me," Hermione finished in almost a whisper.

"So did you enjoy this kiss, or did it do absolutely nothing for you?"

"It did absolutely nothing.Why did he have to go and kiss me though?That just made everything that seemed to be pretty much back to normal, go right back to where they were!Ugh!Why are guys so annoying?!?"Hermione threw her hands up in frustration.

Jason pulled Hermione into a big hug, "Angel, if I knew I would tell you.Isn't that pretty ironic?I am a guy and I can't even give you an answer?Well I will tell you this.Just let things die down for a while and see what happens."

"Yeah I guess you are right.Thanks for listening to me complain."

"Of course I am right.I am them all knowing Jason of Hogwarts!And you're welcome.Anything I can do for my friend in need." 

Hermione and Jason finished their breakfast in silence.When they finished they went back to the common room.

"So what do you want to do today?"Hermione asked as they plopped down into two chairs near the fire.

"Hmm.I don't know.What do you normally do here for fun?"

"Well I normally read."

"Oh so I see my friend is a bookworm.Well I know what I can get you for Christmas," Jason laughed.

"So I like books!What's the big deal?" 

"Nothing.Absolutely nothing.Hey you want to go fly around the Quidditch felid?"

"Umm.Well you see…" Hermione searched for an answer that would get her out of having to fly, "I really wanted to finish my book.Yeah that's it!I want to finish my book."

"Yeah and I really couldn't see through that one.That was a lousy excuse.You don't have to make up excuses.I can see that you really don't want to spend time with me right now, so I will just leave you to your little book."

"No Jason.I didn't say I didn't want to hang out with you, it's just that, well it's just that I don't really know how to fly."

"Hermione Granger doesn't know how to fly???How can that be???She knows how to do everything!!"Jason replied in false shock.

"Don't make fun of me.I just never really had an interest.I mean yeah I learned how to fly in our first year, but I haven't actually flown by myself since then," Hermione said.

"Well then I am going to teach you to be an excellent flyer.Come on you can use my broom and I will use one of those horrible school brooms."

"But Jason I really don't need to know how to fly.Its not like I am ever going to play Quidditch," Hermione said trying to get out of flying.

"Don't be silly.Every wizard and witch needs to know how to properly fly on a broom.Now come on.I promise I won't let you fall," Jason stated while pulling Hermione out of her chair.

Hermione unwillingly followed Jason out to the Quidditch field.Jason went to the broom shed and grabbed the best school broom he could find, which was still pretty awful, and gave his brand new Starfire 590 to Hermione.

"Now I assume you know how to mount the broom right?"Jason inquired.

"Yes I know how to mount the broom.Like I said, I learned how to fly in our first year.I am just not good at it, that's all," Hermione said with annoyance. 

"Geez sorry!Just chill.You don't have to jump down my throat.Now then, why don't you mount your broom and fly around a bit so I can see where you stand."

"Fine."

With that Hermione mounted the broom and flew up into the air.At first she was holding onto the broom with a death grip, but she loosened up as she flew around a bit.After flying around the Quidditch field for a bit, she game down next to Jason who was watching her with great interest.

"Not bad Angel.Your take off and landing could use some work, but other than that you did great!Maybe once you loosen up a bit, I can teach you some tricks!"

"Yeah, when wizards cease to exist," Hermione replied, "There is no way you are going to get me to do tricks on this stupid…thing!"

"Oh it looks like our little bookworm here is at a loss of words.Oh and don't worry, I will definitely be teaching you tricks.No chance of you getting out of this one.Now watch me and just copy what I do.Don't worry, I won't do anything dangerous."

"Fine.Let's just get this over with."

Jason flew through the air with great ease, with Hermione following close behind him.After working on some sharp turns and somersaults, Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself.Jason now said he was going to teach her how to dive.This scared Hermione.She had seen Harry do all those dives in games and it always looked like he was going to hit the ground.

"Jason I don't think that is a good idea.I mean I have seen Harry do these dives in games, but he always looks like he is going to hit the ground.And knowing me, I probably will."

"Don't worry.We are going to start from real high up and won't go down far enough to even come close to hitting the ground.And besides, like I said earlier, I won't let anything happen to you.Jus watch me."

Jason flew up about 200 feet and steadied himself there for a split second and then immediately went into a dive.He stopped about 50 feet from where he had started.Hermione flew up to meet him.

"Jason I don't think I can do that.I'm too scared."

"Don't worry.I will go with you.And I will catch you if you fall."

Hermione and Jason went back up to where Jason had first started.

"Now on the count of three we will dive together.I will dive a bit faster so if you do happen to fall, I can catch you in time.Ok one…two…" Jason started to dive.

"Three."Hermione started go dive.

The wind was rushing past her.Everything was a blur of color.Mostly green because all she could see was the grass below.Then she saw a blur of bleach blonde.She knew it was Jason.She started feeling a bit woozy, so she pulled up from her dive.She realized she had only gone about 30 feet.When she looked down for Jason, she saw him getting closer and closer to ground below.She wondered if he was going to stop.She slowly started going closer to the field, and that's when she realized something was wrong.Jason's broom was vibrating dangerously.She could see him trying to pull out of the dive, but with no success.That's when she realized he was about to hit the ground._Oh great wizards!He is going to hit the ground!!!!I have to try and help him.No, that won't work; I won't be able to reach him!Oh what can I do?!?!_Hermione frantically thought.Suddenly she heard a loud thumb and a crunch both at the same time.She covered her eyes.She couldn't look down at Jason, but she had to.When she finally did look down, she saw Jason lying unconscious on the ground in a heap.The broom he had been riding was broken in numerous places.Hermione flew down to him as fast as she could.She threw the Starfire 590 aside and rolled Jason onto his back.His left arm was at an odd inhumanly angle, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Oh no!This is all my fault.He was doing this so he could keep _me_ from falling.And he gave me his broom to use too!Oh I can't just leave him here while I go to get Madam Pomfrey.Oh why did this have to happen to Jason?I will never be able to forgive myself!"Hermione cried."Think Hermione think.Oh of course I can conjure a stretcher.Ugh I don't know the spell.Great now what?"Hermione sat there holding Jason, trying to think of something."Oh that's it!I will make him weightless and then carry him back to the castle!"

Hermione performed the spell on Jason, picked up the shattered broom that he was flying, grabbed the Starfire 590 and hurried back to the castle as quickly as she could, with tears running down her face the entire way.When she finally reached the infirmary, she was having a hard time breathing from all of the crying.

"Oh my what happened here?"Madam Pomfrey cried when she saw Jason floating behind Hermione.

"He, he was teaching me how to fly and we were practicing dives and this broom he was flying was vibrating and I could see him trying to pull out of the dive, but he couldn't and he ended up hitting the ground!"Hermione said through her tears. 

Madam Pomfrey took Jason over to an empty bed and pulled the curtains around him.

"You can come back later, but right now you need to go tell Dumbledore what happened while I fix him up," Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione while making potions to heal Jason.

Hermione nodded and turned to leave the room.

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~

Author's Note:Ok there you have it!Part Five completed!Umm…remember please R/R.No flames than you very much.If you don't have anything nice to say, just don't say it.Or if you must, use **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**!Umm I guess that is all.Oh yes if you have any ideas of what you might want to happen just e-mail them to me or state them in your review.Thank you!Happy Hanukkah to my Jewish friends out there.Merry Christmas to the rest of you.And Happy New Year to everyone! 

Disclaimer:I own nothing that appears in JKR's books!

   [1]: mailto:IrshDanser@aol.com



	6. Hermione's Problem Part 6

Author's Note:Hello everyone!I know I have been gone for a really long time.I swore I wasn't going to finish this story, but then I was reading through part 5 again and I decided I was going to see this thing to the end…no matter how bad it gets.Ok so I lied when I said I wouldn't finish.Who cares?So, I think I covered everything for now.On with the story!

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~

Hermione's Problem (part Six)

Hermione quickly ran out of the infirmary.She did not bother to look over her shoulder, in fear that she would start crying even more.She ran down the many corridors of Hogwarts in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.As she neared the gargoyle, she saw him entering the room.

"Professor Dumbledore!"Hermione yelled, "Please wait!I must speak with you!"

Dumbledore turned to see Hermione running towards him.

"Ahh.Miss Granger.What can I help you with on this beautiful day?Please come into my office and sit down."

Hermione nodded and followed him into the office.She took a seat in a large overstuffed chair that was sitting in front of his desk.

"Miss Granger, it looks as though you have been crying.What is the matter?"

"It's Jason, sir.We were out on the Quidditch field practicing dives.He was teaching me how to do so.I didn't want to, but he kind of forced me to.Well not really.I could have not done it, but I did any ways.I should have never let him give me his broom to use.Oh this is all my fault.He was only trying to keep me safe.He wasn't looking after himself, only me…"

"Miss Granger!Please slow down.Start from the beginning.You lost me after the part where you and Jason were out on the Quidditch field flying."

"I'm sorry Professor.I guess I got a little carried away there."

"It's alright child.Please continue."

"So as I was saying.Jason convinced me to go and fly with him on the Quidditch field.He said he was going to help me become an excellent flyer.He even gave me his broom to use.He said that he would use a school broom."

"Oh I must ask him how it was.I hear that they can be pretty awful."

"Please Professor.Let me continue.So as I was saying, we were flying around.He was teaching me how to make sharp turns and how to somersault.I was doing fine until he said that he was going to teach me how to dive.I didn't really want to because I have watched Harry dive for the snitch and it scares me.It always looks as though he is about to hit the ground.He said he would dive with me and that he would go before me so he could catch me if I were to fall.So he took off on that horrible broom.I pulled out of the dive extremely early because I was feeling sick.I saw him.He was flying awfully fast in the direction of the ground.He was getting awfully close.I was wondering if he was going to stop.I finally noticed that he was indeed trying to stop the ruddy broom.But for some reason he couldn't.It started to shake violently.And then he hit the ground.The broom broke into several pieces.I flew down to see if he was ok.I rolled him over and he was unconscious.His arm was also bent in an abnormal way."

By the time Hermione finished telling Dumbledore what had happened, she was in tears again.

"Miss Granger, please don't cry.I trust that you took Jason to Madam Pomfrey?"Hermione nodded."Well then I am sure he is being carefully looked after.Now for this broom business.I think the school is in desperate need of some new brooms.I will see what I can do.Now why don't you go and see how your friend is doing.And Miss Granger please smile.You have been looking sad lately."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore.And I will try to smile more.Good day sir."

With that Hermione left his office.She slowly walked back to the infirmary._This is all my fault!Jason will never forgive me.If it weren't for me, he would have never had to use that ruddy school broom.Oh I am never going to talk to him again.Save him from any other injury._Hermione couldn't help but blame herself for Jason's accident.Hermione decided against going back to the infirmary.She couldn't stand to see Jason in that condition.Instead she went back to the common room.The whole gang was hanging out in the common room playing various games.Harry was sitting in a chair in front of the fire talking to Ron.When Hermione entered, she didn't bother acknowledging anyone.Harry saw her walk through the common room with a glazed expression on her face.She slowly walked up to her dorm.

"Hey Ron I'll be back in a minute.I need to talk to Hermione."

"Do you really think that is a good idea.You have already caused so many problems already.I think you need to leave her alone for a while."

"Did I ask you what you think?No I didn't, so why don't you stay out of this."

With that Harry ran up the stairs to Hermione's dorm.He knocked quietly on the door.There was no answer so he decided to go in.When he opened the door, he saw Hermione sitting in front of her mirror crying. He stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say or do.He finally walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk?"

Hermione didn't answer.She just sat there staring at her reflection in the mirror.Harry stood there waiting for an answer, but did not get one.

"Fine.Don't answer me.If you want to talk you know where to find me."

He turned to leave the room.He reached for the door when Hermione spoke up.

"It's all my fault.It's all my fault."

Harry turned to look at her."What's all your fault?What happened?"

"Jason.It's all my fault.Oh Harry what am going to do.It's all my fault."

Hermione fell into Harry's arms and started crying even harder.

"Shhh.Hermione, I am sure everything is all right.Don't worry.Now can you tell me what you claim to have done to _Jason_ or is it none of my business?"

"He was teaching me how to dive on a broom.I didn't want to, but he insisted.He gave me his broom to use.He went ahead of me because I was afraid I was going to fall.He told me he would be there to catch me if I did.Oh Harry it was awful!His arm was bent at a wrong angle."

"Wait he hit the ground?Hermione, please tell me he didn't hit the ground.I mean yeah I don't really like the guy, but no one should have to hit the ground.That is the worst fate!"

"Oh Harry.I heard a thump and the cracking of the broom.He was unconscious.It's all my fault.He is never going to speak to me again.He is going to blame me.This is all my fault.Why didn't I just say no?"

"Hermione, relax.If Jason is as great as a guy as you make him out to be then he will not blame this on you.He was riding a bad broom.It could have happened to anyone."

"But Harry it wasn't just anyone…it was Jason."

"Yes I know.Why don't you go and see how he is doing.If he is awake, I am sure he wants to see you."

"No.I am not going to see him.I can't.I won't.I don't want to face him."

"Hermione, you need to go see if he is alright.I'm sure he wants to see you.To make sure that you are ok.I bet he is afraid that you think this is your fault."

"Harry?Would you go see if he is ok?For me?Please?"

"Uh well Hermione, I don't think he would like it too much if I showed up.After me yelling at you like that the other night.I don't think he likes me all that much.Why don't I send Lorraine and Cambric?That way they can give you a full report."

"Ok.I guess that will work."

"I will go down and tell them to go check on him, ok?"

"Ok.But Harry, will you please come back.I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry Hermione.I'll be back."

Harry got up and left the dorm, leaving Hermione sitting in front of the mirror, like how she had been when he came in.He slowly walked down into the common room.When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the gang looked up at him with questioning looks.He sat down in front of the fire and told everyone what had happened.He asked Lorraine and Cambric to go to the infirmary to check on him.He explained that Hermione did not want to go near him.Lorraine and Cambric nodded and silently left the common room.The rest just sat there silently.Not knowing what to say or do.Finally Harry said that he should go check on Hermione.He climbed the back up the stairs to Hermione's dorm.She was still sitting in front of the mirror, with tears silently falling down her face.Harry walked up to her and pulled her out of the chair and embraced her.She collapsed into his arms.After what seemed to be hours, Cambric and Lorraine came back from the infirmary.When they saw Harry holding Hermione, they stopped in their tracks.It surprised them to see this because Hermione had been so angry with Harry for the whole scene in the common room and then the kiss.Harry turned to Cambric and Lorraine.

"I will leave you guys to talk," Harry said quietly as he let go of Hermione and left the room.

Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed.She still had that dazed look on her face.

"Hermione, Jason's arm is fine.He still has the bruises, but the cuts are gone.He woke up when we were in there talking to Madam Pomfrey.He said he had a bit of a headache.We only talked to him for a bit because Pomfrey was shooing us out," Cambric said gently.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

Lorraine spoke up, "He was asking for you.He wanted to see you.He wanted to know why you weren't there.He wanted to know why we had come, and not you.Hermione he wants to see you."

"Oh," was all she said again.

"Damn it Hermione!Is that all you can say?That guy wants to see you.He wants to know that you are ok.He wants you to know that he _is_ ok.Why don't you go see him.He looked hurt that you weren't there," Lorraine exclaimed in frustration.

"Lorraine, you don't understand!He got hurt because of me!"Hermione growled through clenched teeth."I can't face him.I feel so guilty."

"Well I suggest you get over yourself and go and see him.He really wishes you were there," Cambric added before she and Lorraine left the room.

~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~˜~

Author's Note:Ok so there you have it.Part six.I didn't really leave it as a cliffhanger.Ummm, it was kinda H/H for all you fans out there, but it was also H/J.Ummm I will have the next part up soon because I know what I want to have happen now.Thanks for reading and now don't forget to review.Remember **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **welcomed and wanted.Just don't tell me you don't like it…tell me why and how I might do better.

Disclaimer:I own anything that is not written in the Harry Potter books by JKR.

Thanks for reading!

~*Carrie*~********


End file.
